Cross Continental Relations
by CheerUpYouEmos1243
Summary: Meetings can be oh so boring. How ever many parts fanfiction for ScotlandxCanada because it needs more love ;U; Rated M for sexual themes eue. In all honesty, I have no idea where I'm going with it .u.
1. Chapter 1

**DSFdljdflsdk ;;;; I gave up on my USCan fanfiction. Just can't find the motivation to write for it any more. Sorry to all those who were following it, I've probably let all of you down ;;;**

**USCan was just too mainstream /hit, kidding! I still love USCan, just not...as much as I used to .3. It still means a lot to me because of what the pairing is and how I got into it, it having been the first Hetalia pairing I ever reallt liked .u. I've never really liked USUK and despite being bombarded by fanart and fanfictions of it from the Hetalia fandom, I've never fallen to it's...say...clutches if you will xD**

**I just find it inaccurate and annoying .3. I'll stop here before I rant =u= Anyway~ have a ScotCan fanfiction because I can't go on the internet lest mother darlin' catches me and I can't sleep because of insomnia =u=**

**Yep, yep, ScotCan .u. new favourite pairing, deal with it~ I write for myself not others, sorry =u= I'm rather selfish~ if I don't like it, I have nothing to do with it, however, if I'm passionate, I will involve it in my life as much as I possibly can :'D Okay, so ScotCan away ouo ~~**

* * *

><p>As always, Canada was bored. Well, he wasn't <em>always<em> bored, he was just bored a majority of the time. It was another world meeting, which - in turn - meant another few hours in the presence of others whom didn't quite notice he was there; and by 'didn't quite' I mean they full out ignored him, seriously. Sighing, the blond slumped over on the desk, burying his face in his arms and groaning as Germany began a lecture about something he never listened to anyway. He'd pretty much given up listening to those pre-meeting talks that Germany gave, they were pretty much worthless and all meant the same so there was no point listening. Not that he needed to listen anyway, he never spoke during meetings. Whenever it came around to his turn to speak, his seat was always skipped over and the person next to him started to state their points of views on the subject and their ideas before the poor little Canadian even had a chance to interject.

Little did Canada know, there was someone else in much the same situation as he was. Except this someone wasn't his own nation and was pretty much just being dragged along because he was becoming more important as time went along. This someone was Scotland. He was also bored. England had dragged him along seeing as Scotland was becoming more important to the economy off the UK; though England usually felt it was better just to take down notes and have private meetings with the rest of the countries that made up Great Britain, be felt it would be best to bring Scotland along - not that it had just been that simple of a case - so that he could voice his opinions more verbally instead of England having to be the one whom 'held them all together on his own' as he liked to say. Not that Scotland was really doing all that much verbal communication, sure, he'd got into a few arguments with England (because that's just how they were), America (because he was 'a wee lil' shite'), and China (because...he just didn't like him).

Leaning forwards on his forearms, leaning his chin in the palm of one of his hands, Scotland scanned the room and took in the look of all the other nations...well, all the nations anyway. He sighed at the fact he wasn't a free country yet, seeing as he relied so much on England - and his money - for support, not that he couldn't deal with problems on his own. He could so deal with problems on his own. He could deal with them like a God damn boss. Hell yes. He blinked as he nearly jumped a seat in his line of vision, squinting a little before being able to focus on what he was really looking at, which, just happened to be a little blob of invisibility he knew as Canada: the nicer, more calm and laid back, not as obnoxious, arrogant and outspoken of the North America brothers. Smiling slightly Scotland stared at Canada because he was such a more delightful sight to the eye than many of the other nations (such as America and China and England) and he was oh so easier to get along with than so many of the other nations. Actually...pretty much all of the other nations. To be honest, Canada was the only one Scotland couldn't stay mad at and he was rather sad they didn't talk more than they did.

Smiling oh so slightly, Scotland continued with his thoughts, not really noticing the other looking from the table, locking their lines of visions together. Canada waved his hand a bit from the other side of a room and gave a hesitant smile as he saw Scotland blink a few times and come out of his train of thought, the latter waving back with a small movement of the fingers of the hand unoccupied by his chin. Smiling a little more that his existance was actually noted for once in his life, Canada glanced down to the notepad he was supposed to be taking notes on and - confident in the fact that no one other than Scotland was likely to pay attention to it - he scribbled down a quick message, holding it up for Scotland to read.

"_Hi, how're you?" _

Grinning as the Canadian held up the notepad, Scotland shuffled and leaned forwards on the table in front of him, keeping his chin rested in one hand and not really giving two shits if someone saw he was exchanging notes with the cute blond. He scribbled down a reply as legibly as he could muster up and held it up in one hand for Canada to read from the other side of the room.

_"Not bad, yourself?"_

Looking down right happy with a hint of excitement, Canada wrote down his reply and held it up again.

_"That's good~ I'm fine thank you." _

And they carried on like this for a while until England butted in and saw what was going on, frowning at Scotland and scolding him quietly, telling him to be more mature about the situation he was in and taking the notepad away from the other. Sighing, Scotland leant back in his seat, kicking his feet up onto the table and ignoring the protests from the Englishman besides him. Giving a shrug in the direction of Canada, he gave a sorry smile and got a rather disheartened one in return before the Canadian looked down to scribble yet another message in his notepad.

"_Shame, eh?"_

Scotland nodded before Canada scribbled another one down, holding it up again for him to read.

_"Rather hear your accent anyway."_

_"Only other person who says 'aboot'."_

He grinned at this. Grinned because he knew exactly how Canada acted if he heard anyone else say aboot within close range. Wishing he still had his notepad so he could scribe out some witty reply, Scotland sighed and leaned forward towards the Canadian more and mouthed something to the other, getting a few confused glances from other nations and a grin from Canada himself before he got a quickly scribbled reply.

_"Sorry, I can't lip read Scottish~"_

He grinned more as Canada snickered into his hand, holding up the note. Feeling oh so tempted to just steal the notepad back from England, he held back and resisted his urges, hearing Germany shout something about a break in 5 minutes. He ran a hand through his hair and mumbled to himself, "Best be less then five minutes or aam no' going tae be all tha' pleased." Canada flopped forwards on the table, pretty much laying on it and Scotland raised an eyebrow at the other before he started to write.

_"Too long." _

The blond held it up briefly, nearly dropping it off the edge of the table as he put it down again after Scotland nodded. It'd been so long since he'd last talked to his darling nephew. Canada and to be honest, it would be nice to hear the others voice. Always so much softer and calming to the ears, so much more pleasurable to hear than oh so many of the other nations. Yet again. Well, honesty kicking in again, Canada was just overall a nice, genuine, good looking, downright adorable kind of guy.

Scotland remained in his thoughts until he got a tap on the shoulder from a certain eyebrow monster sitting next to him.

"Get up you lazy brute and maybe I might just considering giving you your notepad back so you can use it properly this time," the Englishman seethed as he stood from his seat, "Now go do whatever it is you'd do during a break, God forbid if I get a phone call from the police."

Merely grinning in return and standing from his seat in turn, Scotland replied oh so cockily, "Bu' ye 'ave a police uniform fetish, don' ya Artie? So ah doubt ye'd mind all tha' much~."

England sighed and walked away from the Scotsman, knowing better than to argue with him after having well over enough time to know how the prick acted.

"All of the bloody nerve..." he mumbled as he made his way away from him, heading to converse with France so he could make some sarcastic remark about the Frenchman.

Scotland, however, glanced across the room at the Canadian who glanced back over as he conversed with his brother, putting up his forefinger and smiling as a signal that he'd only be a minute. And, surely enough, after a matter of seconds, the Canadian waved farewell to his brother and walked around the table to meet Scotland, giving the other the brightest of smiles, even if it only really was a small one.

"Hi," he spoke softly and as Scotland smiled back.

"Well hallo there," came the smooth reply.

"How've you been, eh? A-asides from 'not bad'," Canada smiled a little more and Scotland smiled back a little more in return.

"A've been pretty okay, ah guess. No' tae bad, no' tae good ah guess. Don' really ken how ye can bear wit' these stupid meetings, though," Scotland rubbed the back of his neck towards the end of the sentence, "They seem pointless, really."

"A-ah..." Canada blinked as he thought up a reply, "Well...they're not all _that _pointless. They're just pointless for us," he gave a slight grin, "Because we're not really paid attention to unless England is being all pissy, eh?"

Grinning back, Scotland nodded before ruffling Canada's hair slightly, earning yet another smile from the other, "A'll take ye oot tae get somethin' tae eat," he let his hand linger in the Canadian's soft blond locks smiling down at the other before moving it away.

"You...you don't have to do that," Canada replied, looking to the side, "T-though, I do know this nice coffee shop not to far from here but we only get an hour something or other lunch break, so we'd have to be quick," he smiled again and Scotland nodded.

"Well then, lead th' way, m' love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alalala .u. awesome of me to update so quick, amirite? Hnngh, it'd be good to keep in mind that Canada, in my headcanon, gets turned on by the word 'aboot' whilst reading this chapter ||D don't ask~ it was just a random idea that came to me and a comic was drawn. No regrets. **

**Nearly flipped a table at the Scottish accent though :I gave up on it and had a good friend translate it for me =u= because there should be a google translate for the Scottish accent. That'd be. So. Cool. **

**Anyways, tension this _VERY SHORT_ chapter. So. Much. Tension. And so damn short ene *flips table* SOB. Anyway, that tension shall be released in later chapters *trollface* you have to deal with their tension for now. Enjoy~~**

* * *

><p>They sat and spoke in the café for well over an hour and a half, both unaware of how long they'd been absent from the meeting for. The Canadian, surprisingly, spoke the most, that that the Scotsman minded - the way in which the other spoke was positively heavenly. They laughed together, also, something Scotland found he hadn't done in a while. It was because of this that he decided to ignore his phone, turning it on silent half way through in order to ignore the texts and calls he was likely receiving from England, asking him of his whereabouts; he'd much rather sit and listen to the other talk, slipping in his own comments here and there. Their drinks had been long ago consumed, but they didn't bother ordering anything else, neither wanting to leave the other's company to go order things.<p>

Only did they return when Canada glanced at his phone, being shocked when he saw the elapsed time of their absence.

"Oh my God, Scotland," he held out the phone for the other to see and read the time, "We've been gone for three hours!"

The red head merely gave a soft chuckle, "Well then," he smiled down at the other,"A guess w' should star' headin' back, hm?"

Canada just nodded quickly, standing and grabbing Scotland's hand and dragging him back, soon falling into a medium paced walk and then a slightly slower walk on the way there. Scotland guessed he was the only one of the two who noticed that their hands were still linked and he chuckled, slipping a cigarette out of the pack concealed within his pocket and lighting it one handed. Though, little did he know, Canada knew he was still holding his hand, and he did so because he was reluctant to let go.

They reached the building and which the world meeting was being held and Scotland put out his cigarette in the ashtrays provided outside before they entered the building, their hands still holding one another lightly. When the door of the meeting room was reached, Canada smiled and leant up to kiss Scotland's cheek softly before pushing open the door and letting go of the other's hand, a soft blush tainting his cheeks as he made his way around the table to his seat, Scotland sitting down in his own by the door.

"Nice to see you've both finally returned," England spoke from besides the Scot, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Innit jist~?" Scotland grinned as he spoke, not really giving a damn about how pissed off the Englishman may or may not be.

A few seats along, Germany sighed and shuffled his papers, "Next time it would be nice if you and were to at least inform us beforehand if you're going to both decide to go and disappear for two extra hours."

Scotland gave a lopsided smirk whilst Canada murmured a sorry on the other side of the room.

The red head rested his chin in his hand, "Ah well~ ye awl jist continue tawlkin' aboot witever ye were tawlkin' aboot," his smirk only grew when he saw Canada blush on the other side of the room. Oh yes. Scotland was sure he loved that word more than ever now.

Germany merely sighed whilst England facepalmed, not bothering to scold the red head for his actions, attitude or absence because he knew his words would only fall on deaf and uncaring ears. The person who was speaking before their intrusion (Japan) continued, having politely waited for the matter to be dealt with before he even tried speaking again, knowing it would only cause an argument. But, whilst it was all well for the time being - which had to be a record or something - almost all of the nations knew this oh so peaceful moment of order would soon be shot in the face and broken down into complete and utter chaos.

_"Well," _Scotland though to himself, tapping the fingers of he free hand idly on the table, _"Tha' jist gives me ano'her chance tae talk tae a certain cute Canadian, now doesn't et?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Third part~ .u. whoa, never updated anything so quick in my life. If there's any parts where Scotland is speaking in unaccented English, tell me ;3; because I wrote all there parts out like that then changed them ||D because I didn't want to bother the friend that translated them last chapter ;U; I bother her too much already oTL**

**Anyway~ enjoy my quick updates, doubt they'll last long xD and I'm rather confused as to how my writing style has changed ;n; it sounds waaay too serious, need to fix that derp.**

* * *

><p>It had started with America and Korea throwing balls made of paper at each other and somehow, just somehow, one had hit Russia. Belarus was not happy. At all. She had proceeded to try and choke Korea to death and had to be wrestled off of him by Germany and Prussia before she did any real damage to the Asian nation. The meeting had merely gone down him from there on in, as it always did. England had punched France in the face - most likely due to being over-sensitive about his cooking and the wavy haired blond making a comment about it - and it was at that point when Scotland decided to casually stand from his seat and make his way across the room, occupying the seat next to Canada that had been long ago abandoned by America so he could go try and choke Russia with his own scarf. Wonderful, I know.<p>

"Es et always like this?" Scotland asked as he sat down in the seat, raising an eyebrow as Canada nodded in response to his question.

"Pretty much every single meeting," the blond sighed, resting one hand idly on the table while his chin comfortably occupied the other, "Though I suspect this will last a little longer than usually because Germany is too busy holding back a homicidal maniac to try and control the meeting."

"She's nawt _tha'_ homicidal," Scotland interjected, defending the girl, "Jist...a bit homicidal."

Canada smiled and at that moment, Scotland felt a soft warmth in his heart, one that definitely could not be written off as heart burn because...well...it was pleasant; hearnburns aren't pleasant in the slightest. It was then that he lifted his hand and rested it lightly atop Canada's free one, noting the soft blush that spread across the Canadian's cheeks. And he liked it when Canada removed his chin from his hand to lay it on top of Scotland's own. And he liked how the other pouted when he rested his own free hand on top of that one. And he liked how soft the other's lips felt when they were pressed lightly and hesitantly against his own. But what he liked most was how that warm feeling grew whenever the other did any of these things, because it felt nice; because it felt special.

What he didn't like, however, was how quiet the room went when Canada had kissed him.

"The bloody hell do you think you're playing at?" Came a rather expected shout from across the room from the Englishman, whose hands were currently wrapped around a certain Frenchman's neck, stopped and frozen in mid-strangle.

Upon hearing it, Canada pulled back with a quiet squeak, and stuttered as he spoke, "I-I...I jus-" but he was cut off by the Englishman scowling and shaking his head.

"Not you, you dunce, " he said, letting go of France and pointing an accusing finger at Scotland, "That twat, the hell do you think you're doing kissing Canada?"

"Oh," Scotland spoke, anger finding it's way into his tone, "so ye finally learnt 'is name, eh Arthur?" He didn't stand as he spoke, nor did he shout - surprisingly - but he kept a hand on Canada's own to make sure the other didn't run away...God forbid what he would do to England if he made Canada run away.

"Of course I know his bloody name, I always have done, idiot!" England shouted back, hands clenched into fists on the table now as he leant on it, glaring over at the red head.

"Sure ye dae, suuuure! Tha''s why ye always get 'im mixed up wit' tha' wee shite America now, isnnae it? 'Cause ye ken Matthew oh so well ye c'n _definitely _tell th' two apart," sarcasm laced Scotland's tone as he spoke.

"'Wee shite'? Dunno what you're talking 'bout kid but I am not a 'wee shite', whatever that means," America interjected as he stomped across the room, standing infront of Scotland on the other side of the table, "But I am the United States of America and you should take that into consideration."

Scotland glanced up at America and let go of Canada's hand; he could run away if he wanted because the Scot would be sure to find him again - he just doubted the blond would want to see what was about to happen to his brother's pretty little face, "If ye jist called me kid, I pity how yer face'll look in five minutes."

"So what if I called you kid? You're not independent yet; you're a kid to me," America said, hand's now pressed against the table as he leant, fingers splayed and his teeth grit.

There was a yelp as America was caught off guard and yanked forwards by his tie, "Ah got m' independence long ago, earnt et much more'n ye did. Unfortunately tha' bastard, " he gestured to England, "Took et away from me la'er on. Still nawt happy aboot et. So ye, _wee shite, _c'n shove yer own undeserved independence up yer arse."

"H-hey...hey..." Canada said from the side, though it was most likely pointless, "N-no violence, okay?"

"M' nawt promisin' anythin'," Scotland mumbled, never-the-less, he let go of America's tie, sighing and sitting back in his seat.

"T-there, doesn't that feel bette-" and for the second time that day, Canada was cut off mid sentence by one of his family members.

"Pussy," America spat out, adjusting his tie.

Canada sighed, sitting back at his hotel room, Scotland sitting next to him and holding an ice pack to his eye as Canada searched through a first aid kit he'd brought on the way back to the hotel from the world meeting. Scotland had punched America in the face, the American returning it with a hit to Scotland's eye and soon it had turned into a full out fight, both of them had ended up in the circle in the centre of the table and both of them had to be pulled away from each other before the fighting stoped. Thus why Canada was searching through a first aid kit, to tend to the red head's wounds.

"Cannae believe he got m'eye," Scotland frowned, taking the towel wrapped ice pack away from his eye, the sore and blackening flesh being free for less than a second before Canada pushed it back, pressing down lightly.

"You probably broke his nose on that first punch, I would consider you lucky seeing as you're not too badly hurt," Canada sighed again and took a disinfectant wipe from the little green box before setting it to the side.

"Lucky?" Scotland scoffed.

"Yes, lucky," Canada frowned as he leant over to dab softly at a cut on the Scotsman's forehead, "You know how strong he is."

"Couldnae care less aboot 'ow strong he es," he frowned, wincing slightly at the stinging sensation.

"One day, you and your mouth and your anger issues are going to get you seriously hurt, Alastair," the blond's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he moved to wipe a rather large scratch on the other's cheek.

Although Scotland knew Canada was serious when he used his human name, he frowned, "I w's only standin' up fer ye 'cause ye're tae polite tae do it yerself."

The dabbing sensation on his cheek ceased, the stinging following a few seconds after, and the Canadian fell quiet for a while before looking around in the first aid kit again and pulling out a bandaid after a bit. He stuck it over the scratch on Scotland's cheek, kissing it softly before speaking a few seconds after that.

"I think I might go sleep, unless you want the bed," at that Scotland shook his head lightly, letting the other keep talking, "W-well then, if you need anything just wake me up. Feel free to do anything else too, just don't leave here, okay? You're staying with me until I think you're not going to go out and bitch slap someone."

"C'n I jist 'ave one thing~?" Scotland grinned lazily up at Canada, who merely sighed again.

"What?" he asked, and when Scotland beaconed him to lean closer, he did as requested, "Now what, eh?"

"Jist a lil' closer~."

"If I move any closer we'll be kissing."

It was then that Scotland's took Canada's chin lightly in his hand, leaning towards the other's face so that their lips were almost touching. He brushed his lips against Canada's softly, "Tha''s th' point, love," he said softly before pressing their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Canada's lap, pulling him closer as he sat on his lap, the Canadian wrapping his arms loosely around the Scotsman's neck. After a while they pulled back for air, both panting softly, Canada blushing a dark shade of pink.

"I-I...sleep...b-bed," he stuttered, blushing a bit more and looking off to one side before sitting up from the other's lap.

Scotland just grinned, "Ye go dae tha'."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, it's been a while...did you miss me? :'D**

* * *

><p>A spread of whiteness was what Canada had been staring at for the past hour because he couldn't sleep, no matter how tired he was and no matter how hard he tried. The reason he couldn't sleep was the stupid red head sat just a barrier of wood and plaster away from him and it was honestly driving him up the wall. Scotland had kissed him and he couldn't take his mind off of that fact, it was just...captivating. Sighing, Canada turned onto his side and stared at the alarm clock - the glowing green digits reading '8:49PM' - before he sat up and untangled himself out from underneath the covers of the bed. He wasn't sleeping and he knew that.<p>

Trudging across the room, he picked up his red hoodie and slipped it on over his head before picking up his glasses from atop the table next to his bed, messing with the metal arms a little before slipping them onto the bridge of his nose. Now able to see more than a foot in front of him, Canada stepped across the room and opened the door, looking both ways to make sure the Scotsman was out of sight before he walked into the small kitchen area of the hotel room. It was really more like a small apartment than a hotel room, Canada thought to himself as he flicked the kettle on and got the maple syrup he'd pre-stocked out of the cupboard along with a cup, his hoodie riding up slightly as he reached for said objects.

Pushing the fabric back down and leaning against the marble surface of the kitchen counter top, Canada examined his surroundings and instead of being worried about Scotland seeing him in his current state, he worried about where the Scotsman was in the first place. He dismissed the line of thought as the kettle flicked and he turned to pour the hot water into the cup, opting to the fact that he'd probably left him to go to his own room despite what Canada had said. He tipped some coffee into the cup, that was right...Scotland had probably grown bored of him and gone off to go find someone more interesting, because (all in all) Canada was a rather unentertaining and rather boring person to be around.

Canada slipped as he was pouring maple syrup into the cup, slender arms working their way around his waist and a chin resting itself on his shoulder, a gentle breathing in his ear and a smirk felt on his skin. Well, maybe he hadn't left after all.

"Ye 'ave lovely legs, did ye ken tha'?" the voice murmured softly against his neck and Canada shivered, the blush on his face darkening as Scotland slid a finger up his inner thigh slowly. Canada shaved his legs, not because he was girly, because he didn't like the sensation of hair on his legs.

"Lovely body," this was emphasised with a soft squeeze of the arm wrapped around his waist, "Lovely hair," a nuzzle to the back of his head, "An' most of aul, lovely arse~"

Canada squeaked and blushed darker, jumping slightly as Scotland groped his backside lightly, "D-don't do that..." he managed to stutter out and he could feel the other grin against his neck.

"An' whit if a don'?" the red head asked, the hand that had groped the other returning to his slender waist, the finger on his thigh having turned to a hand as his body pressed against him from behind.

And Canada hand no idea what to say because he wanted Scotland to keep touching him like this, needed him to keep touching him like this. He craved the contact and he wanted the electricity of the touches to continue...but he couldn't voice this. Too polite to be dirty and too shy to speak his ideas. Too unnoticeable and withdrawn. But Scotland didn't mind as that hand slid further up the Canadian's thigh, up over the front of the underwear - causing Canada to gasp sharply and bite down on his lip - and began to play with the waistband, tickling the other's stomach unintentionally.

Scotland let that hand continue to do that and he began kissing the other's neck, biting down lightly and sucking in places, carrying on eagerly as Canada's breath hitched in his throat or whenever he voiced a soft and withheld moan. The Canadian himself was blushing dark, his hand now holding the wrist of the one meddling with his waistband, holding it in case it decided to delve into them - his other hand was held up near his chest, clenched into a light fist as he bit down on his lip hard, trying to supress the moans, inwardly scolding himself as he arched back against Scotland. Of course, Canada was steadily failing himself as the grip holding back the hand slowly loosened and his soft moans at the other kissing and biting at his neck became slightly louder and more frequent.

Then the hand slipped into his underwear.

The gasp that escaped the Canadian's lips was soft and hitched in his throat slightly as the fingers began to stroke lightly across his length in long, light touches. His back arched against Scotland again and his hand was only holding the wrist then for the sake of having something to hold onto, flowing with the other's motions and movements and even prompting them at times. The touches continued for a while before the hand loosely wrapped around Canada's length, slowly sliding up and down from shaft to tip in loose, gliding motions.

Moans escaped Canada's lips that usually wouldn't as the hand tightened and the blush across his face darkened, his eyes squeezing shut and his hips holding back from the temptation to buck forwards in time to the pumping movements. After a couple of minutes, the grip slowly getting tighter and the pace slowly getting faster, the Canadian's moans having slowly gotten louder and more frequent, Canada felt warmth pool in the bottom of his stomach; arching against Scotland as he released his seed into the fabric of his boxers.

And Canada lay there for a while, panting, back raised slightly off the bed and the name "Alastair" fresh on the tip of his tongue. He squinted slightly - the alarm clock next to his bed now flashing a mocking "6:37AM" as light pooled in from the window through the white curtains that left him unprotected from the early sun's deadly glare - and groaned as he let his back fall onto the bed, his spoilt underwear falling with his hip, wet and warm against his groin. Canada slipped out of bed and pushed them off, cleaning off himself with them before frowning and chucking them off to the side and standing to rummage through his suitcase for a new pair.

Well...maybe he had slept after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope I mindfucked every single one of you just then.<strong>

**Yep, cute little innocent Canada just had a wet dream -pets- poor him~ ah well~**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter after so long without updates~**


	5. Chapter 5

**:'U My internet got turned off at like...23:16 :I bro...it's not even late...like, at all e n e Ohrightso, I thought I should update...because I'm pro like that :U**

**This is actually the second time I've written this chapter, the first time my laptop randomly restarted itself and I was like, "-TABLE FLIP-" :'U And this is written completely differently to how the first one was written :'D**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter~ might write a bit of ScotUK after this just for a change in character and such.**

* * *

><p>The wind blew through the forest like a voice calling for those out there to find and follow it, to come and join it in it's boring life, maybe make it just a little bit more interesting. Green leaves overflowed the trees up above and long, slender stems of grass were plenty upon the ground. The birds were chirping in the canopy and the distant pounding of deer hoofs upon the slightly damp earth could be heard in the background. And in the middle of it all stood Alastair. He was standing in a sort of opening between the trees where the grass was shorter and flowers grew around the edges. It was beautiful...everything was astonishing, but Scotland couldn't help but feel...lonely. He was lonely.<p>

The crunch of grass against his bare feet felt cool and refreshing as he made his way into the middle of the clearing before sitting down, leaning back and putting most of his weight on his hands. So...this was Nova Scotia, a part of this new place found above America originally owned by France but now owned by England and him; well, mostly England as this was the only part Scotland himself owned. But, he had to say, it was all beautiful and he honestly didn't mind if he got a part of it at all - as long as he could survey it, all was well. Leaning back completely so he was laid upon the grass, he couldn't help but smile at the nature he was surrounded by.

He stayed like that for a while, just looking at the beauty that surrounded him, before he felt a stab of pain and a rather empty - numb - feeling spreading throughout his chest. He was unbearably lonely...this place just...made him feel so, so alone. The train of thought continued until he was knocked out of it by a head leaning over in front of his, soft words being mumbled from a child's lips. Blinking a few times, Scotland sat up and rubbed his eyes, staring slightly at the positively nervous looking boy before him.

So...this was Canada? Well, his scenery sure did project onto his personification.

But this boy seemed to be terrifically shy, as Scotland found when the other didn't say anything for a while and merely stared at the ground, shifting his weight from one tiny foot to another. And thus, the Scotsman decided to break the silence, "So...ye're Canada, aye?" he spoke rather softly, trying not to come off as intimidating like he seemed to be able to do with so many other nations.

Canada seemed to jump slightly as the other spoke but nodded when he finished, stuttering slightly as he tried to find the words to say, "O-oui...w...who're y-you, eh?" the small blonde seemed to frown slightly at himself for stuttering before he looked up and offered a barely noticeable but still there smile to Scotland...and that was the moment Scotland felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p><em>Scotland...Scotland...<em>

_Wake up...Scotland, get up..._

_...Wake up or I'll tip Irn Bru all over your face._

Eyelids fluttered open with misplaced grace as Scotland opened his eyes to see Canada leant over him, a slight pout playing at his lips and the redhead couldn't help but to think about how adorable he looked - how much of his childish looks he'd kept from all the way back then...how innocent the essence around him was. And he wanted to break it. He wanted to smash the innocence like a hammer smashes a mirror but...he didn't want Canada to change at all.

There was a sigh as Canada pulled back, walking over to the kitchen area of the hotel room before bringing back two plates of pancakes, handing one to Scotland as the redhead sat up, "It's only 10AM but Alfred texted me saying that there was going to be a break with the meetings and that they were going to be continued tomorrow, so I thought...maybe we could...g...go somewhere t-together, eh?" And the way Canada looked then was the same way he looked all those years ago; from the slight frown to the barely noticeable yet meaningful smile...and it had exactly the same effect that it had then - Scotland's heart skipped a beat.

"Of course~," Scotland smiled and spoke uncharacteristically softly, surprising even himself with how humble he sounded. When he felt the soft, yet slightly sticky from maple syrup, lips touch his cheeks with light kisses, he smiled but his heart ached numbly to be able to be closer to this divine beauty of nature. Canada was like a treasure chest; before you could get the treasure inside, you needed to open the lock, and before Scotland could open the lock he needed a key to do so. Unfortunately, he didn't possess a key, or anything he felt could be used as a key yet somehow he found he was growing closer to the blonde every moment they spent together. Time was the key...

So it was only understandable that Scotland didn't want to be away from Canada for even a second.

He felt Matthew sit next to him on the couch and he decided it would be best to start eating his pancakes as the other started speaking to him. He listened to what the other had to say before swallowing and putting forth his own input, making what he said rather short, brief and straight to the point so that he could hear the other's voice more. In the end they decided they should take a walk through the nearby park.

* * *

><p>At first they hadn't held hands, but after a few blocks Canada tangled his fingers with Scotland's - not that the Scotsman minded. They spoke but words weren't an abundance as they strode down the rather empty sidewalk before crossing over the road to the park (which was more for taking walks than for playing anyway, patches of trees here and there and a type of walk off into a forest at the end, which the two decided they'd take a gander at). Scotland felt Canada squeeze his hand and was about to squeeze it back before the Canadian opened his mouth to say something.<p>

"I had a dream aboot you last night..." the words were spoke softly with a sort of underlying reluctance.

"How was et?" he asked, deciding to squeeze back.

"Wet," came the single worded reply from the Canadian as he turned his face away, one of his hands making it's way to his cheeks. Scotland blinked and decided it'd be best not to think about the 'other' context the blond could have meant it as, not believing Canada was all that capable of thoughts, never mind whole dreams.

"Were we swimmin' or..." his voice trailed off and Canada chuckled from besides him, shaking his head and Scotland just couldn't take his mind off of how the blond locks swayed from side to side, framing the other's face perfectly.

"No, don't worry aboot it," Canada let loose a soft giggle again, "I probably shouldn't have said anything in the first place."

And thus that conversation ceased, Canada changing the subject after a few seconds so Scotland couldn't ask what the dream was really about. The park's scenery was rather appealing to the eyes, but Scotland couldn't help but compare it to that of Nova Scotia and think that it wasn't much compared to it, especially as they entered the woodland area of the park, following along the set out trail between the trees. Feeling this little path was too confining, Scotland tugged Canada off to the side and off of it, deciding it'd be more fun to get lost and to have explored than to get out easily but to have not seen all they possibly could have.

"Ah...why're we not following the path, eh?" Canada asked as he felt the other pulling him off, following without any present reluctance.

"We, m'love, are merely gonnae explore a wee b't," Scotland smiled at Canada as the other caught up to walk at his side.

"Makes sense," Canada smiled back and they carried on walking.

After many a trees passed, they came upon a clearing in between a circle of trees, slightly uneven grass growing within it and a few flowers growing at the sides. Scotland smiled and lead Canada into the centre of it before sitting down.

"Taking a break, eh?" Canada asked as he laid down next to the Scot, his hands coming to join behind his head, one leg bent and the other straight against the ground.

"Aye," came the rather brief reply before it was continued, "Jist thought ye're feet might hurt a bit."

"Nah," Canada waved it off with a soft laugh, "I hike, I play hockey and I explore the woodlands in my own country a lot with Kumajirou, even mountain climbed a few times; I think I can handle this easily."

Scotland found himself admiring this bubbly blond more and more every time he spoke. He chuckled lightly and nodded, "Ah guess ye're right."

"It's rather empty in here though," came the rather off handed comment as Canada sat up.

"How d'you mean, love?" Scotland asked, raising an eyebrow at the remark.

The Canadian placed his hands behind him on the ground, leaning the most part of his weight back onto them, "I mean we're alone."


	6. Chapter 6

**\owo/ Oh look, an update.**

**\=w=/ Oh look, I got my mojo back.**

**\ewe/ Oh look, this is why it's M rated.**

* * *

><p><em>"I mean we're alone."<em>

Thinking back on that, Scotland couldn't tell if it had been an innocent comment of if Canada had meant for it to sound how it did. It had honestly taken most - if not all - of Scotland's willpower to stop himself from doing something to Canada that he'd most likely regret doing in an open to the public area. He was sat on the couch now, they'd spent a fair bit of time walking around in the woods, getting lost a few times, and after about three hours or so they'd made it out and had decided to go get something to eat, also stopping to pick up a few movies seeing as there was nothing else to do to fill the day, before heading back to the hotel room. From the sounds of running water he could probably guess that Canada was taking a shower.

What he didn't know was that Canada was taking a shower to have an excuse to prance about the place in a only a towel. Not because he was desperate to catch Scotland's attention (no, definitely not) but because it was rather hot where they were...or so he kept telling himself. Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower cubical before grabbing a towel and drying off his hair a bit before wrapping it around his waist. Thinking up a valid excuse to not be wearing any clothes, he made his way through to the living kind of space and sat on the couch next to the red head.

Now, Scotland was the type of person to not really pay attention to a lot of things, but when a mostly naked, wet Canadian comes and sits next to you, you don't really take it all that lightly do you? Especially if you may or may not harbour feelings for said Canadian. Thus, the Scotsman proceeded to ask, "Why're ye...mostly naked?"

To which the Canadian replied after a moment of thought, "Uh...I don't have any more clothes other than the clothes for the meetings and I don't want to get them dirty so I thought I'd just stay like this until I dried off a bit, then I'll go and put on some underwear or something," in a rather casual tone before adding, as if to back up the explanation, "I didn't really want to put back on dirty clothes after getting showered," he turned and smiled at Scotland lightly.

Well it seemed like a rather valid excuse to Scotland, even if it was most likely a load of bullshit. Not that he really minded that Canada was just kind of chilling there in a towel, acting like he was fully clothed - Scotland just blamed it on France's way of raising the lad, though this kind of thing wasn't always all that bad; only when it happened in public.

"So...d'ye want tae watch one o' th' films we brought?" He asked, smiling back lightly at Canada, trying to keep his eyes looking up at the blond's face and not following the droplets of water down his chest.

"Oh? Sure," Canada replied, smiling a bit more before standing up, adjusting the towel so it now sat half way up his thighs, "I'll put it on."

Oh...oh now, now was when Scotland could tell Canada was doing this on purpose. From how he bent over at the waist to pull a random DVD out of the bag by the couch, to how he swayed his hips back and forth whilst taking it out of the case, to how he hitched up the towel that little bit higher to show off more of his rather girly legs before putting the disc into the built in drive on the television. When Canada sat down next to him, Scotland could tell that for the most part that this movie would be left unwatched.

They began watching the movie sat on opposite sides of the couch, but by about ten or so minutes in they'd gravitated to the middle and Canada's head had found a place resting on Scotland's shoulder. The movie itself was your average Comedy and both of them could already tell that it wasn't going to be the funniest of films. Leaning up a bit, Canada pressed light kisses up part of Scotland's neck, the other sighing softly and letting his hand slip around the blond's waist.

Smiling lightly, Scotland returned the kisses to Canada's neck, though a little less softly than the other had done. He bit down lightly on Canada's pulse, earning a light gasp before he continued to lick over it. He continued this on other parts of Canada's neck - each time tinting the blond's cheeks that little bit redder - before pulling back and pressing his forehead against Canada's with a light smile.

"Hmm, ye look cute en next tae nothin'~" Scotland smirked and Canada shook his head, rubbing his nose against Scotland's without meaning to. Grinning ever so slightly, the red head pulled Canada closer by the waist with a soft chuckle, "Ye're jist cute o'er aul."

"Shush," Canada smiled before pressing his lips against Scotland's lightly, pulling back after a few short seconds.

But Scotland pressed their lips back together, running his tongue across Canada's lower lip in an attempt to get him to part them, which the Canadian did after a few moments of hesitation, letting the Scotsman's tongue enter his mouth and letting Scotland lead the kiss. It stayed at a slow steady pace for a while before it built up slowly into something more heated, Canada leaning back and pulling Scotland ontop of him so they were laid on the couch, his arms wrapped loosely around the red head's neck by this time.

After a few minutes they broke apart from the kiss, both of them panting lightly from lack of breath. Scotland kissed along Canada's jaw line and down his neck, trailing his tongue lightly across the skin at times. Moving down more he licked across one of Canada's nipples, kissed over his abdomen, and stopped at where the towel was wrapped around the blond's waist. Looking up at Canada, he saw the younger male's chest rising to a slightly uneven beat, a blush painting his cheeks as he looked down at Scotland trying to anticipate the red head's next move.

Letting his fingers trail over Canada's stomach, Scotland sat up straight again. His hand ran over the surface of the towel until it reached the bottom where Scotland slipped his hand underneath the fabric, wrapping his hand around Canada's member, causing the blond to bite down on his lip and squeeze his eyes shut. Biting back a soft moan, Canada merely let the faint redness on his cheek grow as he waited for Scotland's hand to do something else. A few seconds later, the red head moved his hand up and down Canada's member slowly and lightly, making the blond moan at times and gasp at others.

He kept up the pace like this for a minute or so before Canada bucked lightly into his hand, taking it as a signal to speed up - though he sped up the pace slowly, getting only a little bit faster each second. After a while Canada arched his back off of the couch and Scotland smirked, leaning down to kiss the Canadian, who kissed back eagerly, as his hand sped up more. The kiss grew into something heated after but a few seconds, and Canada released a minute or so after that, arching against Scotland and moaning loudly into the kiss. Scotland pulls back from the kiss and licked Canada seed off of his hand with a faint smile before kissing Canada's forehead.

Reaching up and wrapping his arms around Scotland's neck, Canada pulled him closer and nuzzled his neck lightly. Scotland merely chuckled, "Ye tired, love?" It was only mid-afternoon but the poor guy looked shattered.

When Canada nodded against his neck, Scotland picked him up with rather surprising ease and carried him to the bedroom, setting him down on the bed gently. And when Canada's arms didn't loosen from around his neck, Scotland took it as an invitation to climb into the bed next to the Canadian and cuddle close to him. The only thing bad about this whole thing was that they had a meeting tomorrow so that wasn't going to be all that much fun (more fun could be achieved by watching paint dry) and even though their relationship had escalated to this scale already, there was a high chance that they would be sat on opposite sides of the room, just like in the first meeting.

Humming lightly, Scotland decided to shove it all to the back of his head and just savour the moment as he buried his face in the other's hair, cuddling Canada closer as he did so. It was just best to treasure the moment, even though he believed there would be so many more like this in the future.


End file.
